


The Butterfly Theory

by niksngils



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a bottom, Alexander is a hoe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angie will slap a bitch ngl, Bottom Aaron, EVERYONE'S SO D R A M A T I C, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Like, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Thomas Jefferson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, They're all like sophomores in high school, Trans Angelica Schuyler, a grade A absolute no doubt about it hoe, but it's boarding school so they call it 'second year', everyone acts like a f u ck in g middle schooler, i think humor????, james madison????? more like officially done with your shit, just want to let y'all know, so imma just put, some angst later on tho, squad leader aaron burr™, wh eez e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksngils/pseuds/niksngils
Summary: Aaron's life in Mount Vernon Boarding School is seemingly fine. Everything seems like last year... he has the same goofy friends, the same mediocre lunch, the same strident, stick-in-the-mud teachers, but they've never been a problem. Aaron's grades have always been above average, because he's never been distracted to the point in which it effects his grades.Until he spots Alexander Hamilton.





	1. Lunchtime.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

It was lunchtime at Mount Vernon Boarding School, one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the entire country. Here, hundreds of famished boys and girls shove their trays to the chefs, then scampering off to their respected tables to talk with their friends. Aaron Burr was no different.

Aaron plopped down at the lunch table, his hands gently setting down a tray. At the table, sat his four best friends, James Madison, Jonathan Bellamy, Matthias Ogden, and Thomas Jefferson. All of them looked pretty much the same as last year, except that Thomas's hair grew _a lot._ They look like they had a brown, kinky-coily cloud on their head. They even managed a little facial hair. The rest had their familiar appearances. He inhaled deeply and huffed out an ever-so-clearly buoyant sigh, earning a chuckle from his friend, Jonathan Bellemy.

"What're you so happy about?" He questioned, taking a bite of his grilled ham and cheese.

Aaron smiled, scratching his arm. "I'm just happy to be here..." Aaron smiles, wrapping his arms around his friends sitting beside him, which were Bellamy and Thomas Jefferson. "...with you guys." While Jonathan grinned in return, giggling, Thomas only rolled their eyes.

"Y'all're so _emotional. _" Thomas drawls, their southern tone tingeing their tone quite a bit. The comment earned a small yet swift nudge on the arm from James. "Owwww-" They whined.__

__"Don't mind them. They're just salty that their hair grew like Rapunzel. They look like a bear." Madison said, earning giggles from the rest of the table, especially Jonathan and Matt. Thomas scoffed, flipping their hair._ _

__"For your information, I am a very well-trimmed, non-binary, hella sexy bear." Thomas comments, earning a snort from Aaron._ _

__"We'll be sure to remember that, _Thomas the Sexy Bear. _" Matthias quipped, causing a few more giggles and snorts.___ _

____"Anyway," Thomas continued. "speaking of sexy, did you see the new kid this year? I heard he's from the Caribbean." James glares at Thomas with the glare of all glares. A vicious and fervent fire flitting in his eyes, and his lips curving into an intimidating frown. Thomas gulped. "Nothing special, darlin'... You know you're my one and only." Thomas chokes out, from which James nods, his frown dwindling away._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I saw him." Matthias shrugs. "He's in my dorm for second year."_ _ _ _

____"HE'S WHAT?" Thomas overdramatized. "The cute islander is bunkin' with _you? _Lucky."___ _ _ _

______James furrowed his brows once more, his frown returning. His hand zipped for his milk carton, splashing it in Thomas' face. Though Thomas let out a small yelp, after that they seemed nonchalant about milk sidling down their face. "Message received." They muttered, causing James to grumble. The dry man grabs a napkin and gave it to Thomas. Another giggle escapes Aaron's lips, watching Thomas' milk drenched face. James was not the person you would want to get pissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's so good about him?" Aaron says, raising an eyebrow in question. "Besides, you know, being sexy." Aaron mocks, gesturing to Thomas who was wiping milk of his nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's pretty smart." Matt begins. "Like really smart. He's also very quick, and talks _really_ fast. Plus, he's friends with John Laurens, that one french dude with the really long name... like Marquis Decaf Eyeette? Or something like that..." He trails off._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Marquis de Lafayette." Bellamy corrects, giggling. Ogden nods._ _ _ _ __

"Yeah, that one. And he's also friends with..." Matthias paused for an overdramatic eyebrow wiggle. "He's also friends with _Hercules Mulligan._ " 

______The whole table broke into a fit of wolf whistles and cat calls directed towards Aaron. Aaron flushed scarlett and folded his arms. "Shut up." Aaron says, trying to stifle the growing smile on his face... yet failing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How is he, by the way. Your 'boyfriend', that is. It's your second day back, and y'all chattin' up quite the storm before Hercules needed help with 'studying'." Thomas smirked, their face blatantly amused._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's not my boyfriend." Aaron scoffs, earning sarcastic hums from the table. Aaron paused for a moment, a blush then growing on his face at the memory. "...We made out." Aaron sighs, dreamily. The entire table fell into gesticulating and chaos, even a little 'You go girl' came from Jonathan in the mix._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oho! First base!" Thomas says, clasping their hands together excitedly. "I want all the details. How'd it happen? Was it intense? Is he a good kisser? Did you like it? Did he pin you to a wall? James used to pin me to a wall-" They rambled, drifting off as Madison flushed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thomas!" James gaped at the 'pin me to a wall' part of their prattling. "Weren't you the one who was all 'you guys are so emotional'. I don't think a person who's anti-emotional would like to hear a makeout monologue."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No James, ya see there's a difference. Then, they we're talking about 'i love you man' and all that lovey dovey emotional crap. Now were talking about _making out._ I'm all about three things, relationship drama, bikinis, and hair products. I'm like a Cosmopolitan magazine." Thomas explained, earning a flat out laugh from Ogden, and a frolicsome eyeroll from James. "What were we talkin' about? Ah! You gettin' on with Mulligan." They pronounced the name 'Mulligan' like 'Mulligon' to rhyme with the word 'on'. Why did they do that? It's just their thespian nature._ _ _ _ _ _

Aaron snorts, taking a sip of his water. "I have grades to worry about, and I'm not spending the entire day worrying about some man." Aaron scoffs, a flush then reappeared on his face, at the memory. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone. He wouldn't let anyone know, but this was all he thought about since that day. "Okay fine, I'll tell you. I didn't 'get it on', we just... kissed. And to answer the questions, One, Hercules needed help with... studying, so I went down to his dorm to help him. Hercules happened to have some music on, and _Deja Vu_ by Beyoncé started to play." 

Thomas folds their arms, skeptical. "Studying. That's just about the biggest bullshit I've ever _heard._ It was the first day of school, y'all just got your textbooks, what'd y'all need to study for... chemistry?" Thomas snickers at their own joke, and Matthias huffed out a small noise of amusement. 

"Washington's class is no joke, okay? Anyway, number two, It was kind of slow at first, then it got faster. Thirdly, He's _such_ a good kisser. Fourth, Yeah, I liked it a lot actually. And finally, he believe-it-or-not didn't pin me to a wall." 

"Oohhh! Aaron! I'm so proud of my little baby!" Jon squealed. "I remember my first make out. It was in the mall, texting right by some candle store or whatever, and this total hottie just randomly came up to me, and ho boy, we sure french kissed alright." He says, grinning at the thought as the rest of the table groans. 

______"We've heard this story so many times." Madison says. "After that, you realized you were on a gameshow called 'Total Hottie' where attractive people get chosen to do stupid dares." James cut off, finishing the story much to everyone's relief._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I will never forget Dale." Jon declares, wiping a fake tear from his eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Moving on from that DALEemma." Matthias snickered, he thought his terrible pun was hilarious, while the rest of the table either rolled their eyes and groaned, the loudest being Thomas._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey Aaron, why don't you go over there and speak to Hercules. Y'know, ask him out for a real date instead of a make out session?" James shrugs, poking his fork in his beef._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron never fully thought the whole thing out. Hercules? And him? In a real relationship? Aaron didn't think that Hercules wanted it to go any further than a kissing session. Hell, they were just two sexually confused boys in a boarding school, it's probably not likely that Hercules wants to talk with Aaron again. "I don't think I should." Aaron put simply before taking a sip of his chocolate milk._ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't make drama out of nothing." Matt says, sounding a little baffled. "He made out with you! What does it take, a damn firework in the sky that spells your name? Go over to him and ask him for a date! Why would he kiss you if he wasn't slightly into you one bit? To mock you?" 

"That's exactly why someone would do that." Aaron inhales. Though Ogden was somewhat right, and he was going over there to ask him. Aaron didn't know what was wrong with himself, he was acting like a sixth grader with a hardcore crush. Besides, most of the time Aaron was charming, and he succeeds on not making a fool of himself; but most of the time it wasn't asking a gorgeous hunk of a teenager out on a _date._ "I'm gonna do it." Aaron says, leaping out of his chair. The whole table broke into cheers and high-fives. "Look at you! 'Aaron Burr: Notorious Lovebird'." Bellamy hollered a little too loudly, earning a couple of side glances from other students. Though he clearly didn't care. Aaron chuckles, pivoting in his spot to face the where Mulligan was. 

Aaron composed himself, dusting off his apparel promptly. He then feigned confidence, plastering a smile over his face and strutting over to the table where Hercules was residing. 

Back over at Burr's table, his comrades nodded in approval. "Confident stride, check." Thomas murmured, their lips curving into a smile. 

By the time Aaron made it over to the table, his eyes almost widened with shock. Hercules was there alright, and someone was sitting on his _lap._ To be fair, he also seemed pretty infatuated with the two other men sitting next to him (which were Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens), but still. He was _sitting_ on _Hercules Mulligan's_ lap! We're they together? We're all _four_ of them together? Aaron couldn't manage to choke out words, so he waved, weakly. 

"What'd he say?" Matthias questions, and everyone else shrugged. "I couldn't hear him. Did he even say anything?" Madison replies, in a hushed tone. Everyone at the table continues to peruse deeply at Aaron, scanning everything he did. They were his best friends. How could they not? 

Aaron's heart quickened as the man on Hercules' lap whispered something in his ear, his eyes locked on Aaron. Mulligan laughed loudly in response. What Aaron wouldn't give to hear what he said... 

"Aaron? Is everything okay?" Hercules said, a smile clearly plastered on his face from whatever the little man bouncing on his lap. Aaron tried to wince at the smug man, biting his lip. 

"Yep, I'm absolutely fine." Aaron manages to cajole out of his mouth. This was horrible. This situation was horrible. The smug smile on the unknown man's lip was the _most_ horrible. 

Speaking of the male, his arms were now wrapped around John's and Marquis' shoulders, though he was still on Mulligan's lap. Oh my god. The four of them were dating. This was worse than Aaron could've imagined. 

"That guy's on Mulligan's lap! Son of a bit-" Thomas was interrupted by James, who promptly hushed them. "Shh! They'll hear us." James shushed. "He's drowning over there. Somebody's gotta help him." Bellamy winces, pity tingeing his tone. James, being the most mature one of the group, got up to do the dirty work. 

"What were you going to say Aaron?" Hercules giggles, his head resting on the man's shoulder. Gross. Aaron was frozen in shock, revolt, and a tad bit of vexation. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, all he had was that sheepish smile to help get the message across. 

Like a goddamn angel, Madison comes over to the rescue. "Aaron, can I borrow you for a minute? Oh sorry gentlemen, this is urgent. Enjoy your hoeba- I mean... lunch." Madison throws on a cheap, commercial smile as he practically drags a stunned Aaron away. 

James plops Aaron back into his seat, and once he was back, he got a shit-storm of questions. "Who was the dude on Mulligan's lap?" Bellamy shrieked. "Do you know him?" James says, much calmer than Bellamy though still firm nonetheless. "Does he always act like this much of a fuckboy in public?" Thomas questions, their eyes still locked on said fuckboy. Aaron couldn't answer any of the questions. And he didn't want to. This was exactly what he would thought would happen. He only did it to make fun of him. Why would someone do such a thing? Was it because he was pretty quiet to anyone that wasn't his friends? Was it because that he was a little nerdy? Aaron was still trying to figure the reason out, and he almost didn't notice how Matthias didn't ask anything. Almost. 

"...Matt, do you know this guy?" Aaron asks, his voice bulging with inquisitiveness. All the table turned his head to him. 

"Yeah. That's the guy. That's my roommate." Matthias shrugs, biting into his sandwich. 

The table fell into silence, until Thomas inevitably broke it. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT HE WAS FUCKING THOSE THREE?" Thomas screeches, gesticulating their hands in the air. Their southern accent ringing with each word. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW!! IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, IT WASN'T LIKE I ASKED: 'Hey, fuck any hunks lately?' I WOULD'VE SOUNDED LIKE SOME SEX FREAK! Though it doesn't look like he cares, judging that he's gettin' all up on _three other dudes..._ " 

"Well, now I have to hate him." Thomas scoffed, their pettiness almost as clear as their accent. 

"And why is that?" 

"He's fucking _those three._ " They gestured. 

"How do you know that? He obviously just arrived on the first day, a.k.a., _yesterday._ " Matthias points out. 

Thomas raises an eyebrow, flummoxed. "Matt. We've been friends ever since Aaron introduced you and Bellamy. That's almost a year. How do you not see that they're fucking! Look. at. them." Thomas claps back, his words getting increasingly louder. 

Ogden turned his head, and glanced at them he did. He was watching as his roommate's hand fell slowly, _seductively_ even, down his chest." Matthias' eyes widened as he pivots back to a satisfied Thomas Jefferson. "Yep. The four of them are doing it. By golly, they're poly. Instead of playin' games, they moan out each other's names. Instead of hanging out with Burr, they're scaring off their neighb-" 

"Matt, enough." James grumbled, clearly getting a headache. 

"No Matt, not enough." Aaron cut in. "I need you to tell us one more thing about this man. What's his name?" 

"Oh well, that's easy. He said it about 300 times when I first met him." Matthias said, rolling his eyes at the thought. 

"But what is it?" Aaron practically yells, before composing himself. 

"Alexander Hamilton." Matt peeps out. 

And thus, the bell rang, concluding the students' lunch. 


	2. Boys, Beaches, and Megaphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has to get his shit together, and Thomas can help.
> 
> A.k.a., Thomas takes Aaron to the beach to help him relax and help him finally get out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little fun chapter that I thought of on the boardwalk, then I needed some character development so have this :0
> 
> enjoy!!

Aaron traipsed his way upstairs to his dorm, settling himself down on his rather uncomfortable bed that came with the boarding school. It had been his second day after all, and he hadn't really set up anything yet. Though that didn't seem like such an excuse, because the other half of his room (which had belonged to his roommate for the year, Angelica Schuyler), was completely furnished and tidy. 

He threw head down on the deficient mattress, thoughts racing his mind. But one though in particular screeched through his mind the most, that of course being: 

_Alexander Hamilton._

__"Aaron, what's the problem." A voice rings, that being the voice of Angelica. Her voice sounded more as a statement than a question of concern, though Aaron knew by now that that was just how she talked._ _

__"Something at lunch, nothing obscure." Aaron murmurs._ _

__Angelica arches an eyebrow, a skeptical look draping her face. "Mhmm, whatever." Her doubt splashing in her voice. Though she clearly didn't believe him, she wasn't exactly the type to keep prying and prying unless it was necessary. "Aaron, whatever it is, it's like... Wednesday. You have two more days until the weekend, and then you'll probably forget about it." Angelica reasons, snagging her scarf and wrapping up her hair. Aaron hums out a noise in reply._ _

__"I'm going to Theo's for a little bit, try and shift your focus to whatever it is, m'kay?" Angelica finishes, her tone now sounding slightly more caring._ _

__"M'kay." Aaron replies, before Angelica nods, shutting the door._ _

__"Okay, maybe Angie's right. I mean, he's just a silly crush, and I'm pretty much sixteen. I'm sure he'll be out of my mind by the weekend." Aaron huffs out, calming his own nerves._ _

__Aaron nods one more time before leaping out of bed and collecting his books for the start of his next class._ _

__\-------------------_ _

Hercules and Alexander didn't leave his mind, and it was already Saturday. 

Not only that, they were practically the only thing _on_ his mind (besides work, of course). It was almost pathetic. Aaron either spent the next few days quietly being productive in the library, though Alexander was always there, talking up a storm with his buddies. He tries to get some peace at lunch, though everyone's there, and just a few _tables_ away from him. So, Aaron began to take his trays of food upstairs, and eat his lunch in the dorm room. All Aaron had to go in his freetime was the safety of his dorm, and that's exactly where he went. And stayed. With the lights off. Aaron was beginning to like it that way, until a familiar female flicked on the light switch. 

"Jesus! Angie! It's so bright..." Aaron yelps, caressing his eyelids. 

"How long have you been here! I haven't seen you anywhere outside of class! Your friends haven't seen you at lunch! Have you been spending your lunches here?! Is this all about _Hercules?_ " Angelica stormed, her hands placed stridently on her hips. 

"How do you know about Hercules?" Aaron groans before throwing a pillow against his face, muffling his voice. 

"Hon, do you think I don't get around? Jonathan Bellamy isn't exactly the best person to keep a secret cold." Angelica scoffs, earning an inarticulate grumble from Aaron. "You're a mess. What happened to you? Freshman year at Mount Vernon, you were hitting on every guy you saw. Now look at you! You're getting envious over some flirtatious Caribbean. Since when have you ever let that stop you?" Another grumble from Aaron. "That's it, I'm calling the only one who can fix you up romantically." She finishes, snatching her phone from the desk, and dialing swiftly. 

Aaron snorted, his pillow clouding the clarity. "And who is that?" He questions. 

Angelica plans on answering the question when she presses the 'call' button, and waits for the person to answer. Luckily, they do. 

"Yo, Angie! How's it hangin'?" Thomas jokes on the other end. 

"Oh I'm fine, _Thomas,"_ Angelica begins, smirking when Aaron shot his head straight up from his pillow, clearly staggered. "Listen, I need you to come over, like, now. It has to do with Aaron and..." She trails off, looking at Aaron's growingly sickening face at the name she was about to say. "...you know who." 

"I'll be there in five minutes, boo. Oh, and tell Aaron to bring his swim trunks. Ciao!" Thomas responds simply, hanging up their phone. 

Angelica also hangs up her phone, and places it on the table. "C'mon, Aaron. Get up. You're acting like a child. Also, Thomas says bring your bathing suit. You're going outside." 

"What if I don't want to go outside?" Aaron whines. A moment of silence falls in the room before Angelica almost violently yanks Aaron out of bed, sending him a glare. "You. Are. Going. To. Interact. With. The. Outside. World. Do you hear me?" She annunciates, rather harshly to be honest. 

Aaron nods, nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll put it on and go with Thomas." Aaron says, snagging a suit and going in to change. 

The door swings outward revealing a blue and black, one piece, glossy surfer's outfit. It was also pretty tight-fitting. Angelica let out a small smile. 

"See? You look great. If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd flirt with you." Angelica shrugs, earning an eyeroll from Aaron. Just after the small exchange of words, there was a booming knock on the door. Aaron snagged his phone, his sunglasses, and his tanning lotion, since he needed his bathing suit. He placed the items in a small bag that he slung over his shoulder. He then opened the door to reveal Thomas, who was in a deep magenta, feminine one piece, though they didn't care that it was feminine-looking one single bit. 

"Oh my god, Aaron! I thought you were dead." They smiled, folding their arms. 

"You saw me in class yesterday." Aaron snorts, his eyes averting to the right. 

"That was before lunch, hon, I didn't see at all afterwards since you're apparently too good for the cafeteria." Thomas mocked in a playful tone. "Now c'mon." Jefferson says simply, yanking Aaron's hand leading him out the door with his things. Aaron managed a small wave to Angelica before the door closed promptly, and he was being lead through the hallways of the school to the exit. 

"So, where are we going?" Aaron queries, his bag dangling over his shoulder. 

"It's a warm day in the beginning of September. Duh, the beach!" They giddily respond, prattling down the stairs. 

"Angie said that you were going to fix me 'romantically', or whatever." Aaron sighs, in which Jefferson cackles, sounding a little too scary. 

"Oh trust me, I _will _." They smirk, reaching to the bottom of the steps and sashaying out the door. Aaron followed behind, wondering what the hell he got himself into.__

Aaron treads out the door, closing it behind him. Thomas was right in front of him, though they were parked in a lustrous, purple Corvette convertible. Aaron's jaw almost dropped. Thomas just turned sixteen a few months ago! How could their parents give them a Corvette when they literally _just_ got their driver's license? "Thomas, what the actual living fuck? How can you afford that? And out of all colors, why purple?" 

Thomas replied by snatching their sunglasses with circle-shaped lenses, and adjusted them on. "Firstly, Purple is the color of royalty. Secondly, I was going to get a Porsche, but I had to go with my second choice which was a Corvette because Porsche didn't have any cars in purple at the time. And l can't afford it, my parents can though." Thomas giggles before honking their horn several times. "GET IN THE CAR!!" 

Aaron hurried into the vehicle, plopping himself in the passenger's seat and buckling his seatbelt. And with that, Thomas' car bolted to the beach. 

"Here we are!" They squealed, pulling the stick shift into park. Aaron unbuckled his seat-belt fixed on the sandy outlook. It's been awhile since Aaron has been to Virginia Beach, and he regrets it. The sun, the sand, the semi-blue-but-not-quite-clear water, Aaron missed it all. His eyes were so glued on his childhood memories that he almost didn't even notice... 

Alexander was here. Not only that, Hercules was there too. And Laurens. And Marquis. 

...This was all Thomas' plan to get him to get with Hercules. "Jefferson, you sleazy fuck, you didn't tell me they were here!" He violently whispers, so that they didn't hear him. 

"That's kind of the point. You wouldn't've come if I told you _they_ were here." Thomas scoffs, using a finger to lower their slightly askew shades a little. 

"I am _not_ leaving this car." Aaron states, matter-of-factly. 

"I thought you would say that..." Thomas shrugs. They then throw their arm in the backseat, their fingers lacing around until they had seemed to find whatever they were searching for. Thomas snagged it and brought it to the front seat. It was a megaphone. 

"Why in Satan's anus do you have a megap-" 

_"ARE YOU QUESTIONIN' MY AUTHORITY, SOLDIER? THAT'S TWENTY PUSH-UPS! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"_ They barked into the megaphone, causing Aaron to cover his ears. A few side glances from some beachgoers, including the four that Aaron wanted to attract attention to the _least._ Aaron's plopped his face in his hands, a flush of embarrassment flooding his cheeks. 

_"YA THINK I WAS PLAYIN', SOLDIER! DROP. AND. GIVE. ME. TWENTY!" _They ordered, Aaron let out a groan of chagrin. "Fine, if I do twenty push-ups, will you turn that ridiculous thing off?!" Thomas nods in agreement, pressing the 'off' button on the contraption.__

Aaron grabs a towel from the backseat and marches into the sandy dunes. Thomas follows behind him, whistling a jaunty tune despite Aaron's grumbling. 

____

When they'd finally found a spot, Aaron yanked out his phone and began texting. Of course he wasn't going to do the pushups. Thomas probably didn't even bring the damn megaphone with them. Besides, it's not like they'd used it again. Even Thomas has some shame. 

____

Aaron completely misjudged them. 

Not only did they bring it along with them, they even used it again despite being in a _public_ area. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND? PUSH-UPS, AARON, PUSH-UPS!"_

_"How is this supposed to help me!? And turn it off, Thomas, everyone within a thirty feet radius is staring at you." Aaron whines, despite a smile curving his lips._

__"YOU'VE SEEM TO FORGOTTEN THAT I'M UTTERLY SHAMELESS, SOLDIER! I WILL NOT STOP YELLING UNTIL YOU DO THOSE PUSH-UPS!"_ _

__

____

__

Literally everyone, even the lifeguards, had their eyes locked on him and Thomas, especially John, Marquis, Hercules, and Alexander, who were laughing their asses off. Aaron wanted the whole thing to end, so of course, he began the exercise. 

__

____

__

What he didn't notice was Alexander staring at Aaron's push-ups. How he heaved himself up and down, clearly with ease. He also noticed how his muscles tensed overtime he went down for another push-up, it was quite a spectacle. He obviously worked out a lot. Look at those _arms._ "You kissed _that_ one?" Alexander murmurs to Hercules, arching a brow. His tone flourished with allurement and curiosity. 

__

____

__

"More like he kissed me, but yeah nonetheless." Hercules answered back, a small smile curving his lips. John raised his hand up for a high-five and Hercules accepted, snickering after they did. 

__

____

__

"Friends, I say that we should get a closer look. Oui?" Marquis proposes, earning a frantic nod from Alexander. The others also nodded in agreement, beginning to saunter over there. 

__

____

__

"...And twenty! There, happy?" Aaron panted, gazing up at a severely grinning Thomas. 

__

____

__

"Yep, I am. They are too." Thomas sing-songs, pointing toward the four people confidently strolling over to him. Aaron let out a small yelp, immediately standing up. He grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and shook them frantically. "What did you do! Why are they coming here? Did you tell them to do this! I. Need. ANSWERS!" His voice got more hurried the closer they were to him. 

__

____

__

"Hon, this is common sense. Men love to watch other men work out. It's simple science. I knew you had toned abs, so I put them to work." They shrugged. 

__

____

__

"Um, hey." Hercules calls to Aaron. Aaron's hands were still on Thomas' shoulders, and when he saw the four of them up close to him, he got so surprised that he'd pushed Thomas into the sand. He ignored the "Rude." That they'd muttered, their voice muffled by the sand. 

__

____

__

"Hi, Hercules! Uhm, Hey, John... Hi, Marquis and... you are?" Aaron questioned. He pretended to not know his name because he hadn't exactly met Alexander, and that would just seem stalker-ish. 

__

____

__

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, and you're Aaron Burr. Hercules told me _a lot_." Alexander nudges Hercules' elbow at that. Aaron almost felt like he was flying. Hercules, talks about him? To his friends? His thoughts then ineluctably hit the ground. What did he say? Was it bad? Did they make fun of him over there? Aaron gulped down all the feelings he's having right now and peeped out a few words. "Yes, I am." 

__

____

__

"Hey, we were gonna play some volleyball alone, but you wanna come play? You can even bring your..." Alexander gestured to Thomas. "...friend." 

__

____

__

YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! Finally, he got to spend some time with Hercules! Maybe they'd even get to be on the same team, God, who knows! He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, though that would be weird. Very weird. 

__

____

__

"So, you coming?" Laurens grins, a sly smile curving his lips. 

__

____

__

Aaron let out an exhale, composing himself the best he could. Though his response still came out giddy. "Okay!" Aaron practically wrenches Thomas out of the sand, earning a snicker from Alexander. 

__

____

__

"Alrighty then, let's go y'all." Thomas coughs, dusting the sand off their face. 

__

____

__

The six of them made their way to the sandy outline of the court, Thomas was leaning against the wooden pole of the net. 

__

____

__

"Okay, I'm just gonna pick random teams if that's fine with y'all." Thomas began. "Hercules, Aaron, and Me, versus Alexander, John, and Marquis. Seems fair." 

__

____

__

The other boys shrugged and when over to their respected teams. Aaron practically skipped to his side of the court, smiling at Jefferson who replied with a wink. 'I owe you one.' Aaron mouthed, and Thomas replied with a thumbs-up. 

__

____

__

Alexander scooped up the ball, holding it with a smug look on his face. "Ready?" He questioned, Aaron and his other two team mates nodded. Alexander aimed his arm, ready to serve and upper hand serve. He tosses the ball into the air, slamming it over to Aaron's side. 

__

____

__

Aaron watched as the ball flew over to his area. 

__

____

__

_This was going to be fun._

__

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GE T RE ADY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEE
> 
> Tumblr: niksngils 
> 
> hope you like! kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	3. Interrupting Hermit Crabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron plays some volleyball, and Thomas gets attacked by some hermit crabs.
> 
> All in all, a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOo volleyball
> 
> New Chapter!! Hope ya like

The ivory volleyball skyrocketed into the air plummeting over to Aaron. Aaron collected all his thoughts, rapidly trying to remember what Mr. Franklin taught him in gym class. Place one hand on top of the other, connect the thumbs, extend your arms as long as you can, and when it gets close enough, volley it. Burr exhaled swiftly, then went through all the steps, and sure enough, the ball smacked against his wrists, fleeting over to the other side.

 

"Mine!" Marquis shouted, signaling that he was going for the ball. He sauntered over to the volleyball, and simply set the ball over the net. Typical. It was so much easier for people like Lafayette, who are tall as a fucking tree, to play this game. Whereas poor, medium-sized, five-feet-and-six-inches Aaron had to maneuver his whole body for a ball.

 

Thomas didn't have that struggle either, hell, they was almost as tall as Lafayette. "Mine!" They squealed, pumping the ball with their fist.

 

The round volleyball shifted over to the other side, where a freckled foe was waiting for it. _"Mine!"_ John barked, easily louder than everyone else. He raised his hand up to the ball, swatting the ball in a belligerent manner. John had hit it so hard, the ball blurred when it zoomed to the other side, landing hard on Thomas' foot.

 

Thomas let out a yelp, that seemed much too high-pitched for their age. "The goal is to hit it over the net, not to hit people into death!" Thomas gasped, hopping around on their not-injured foot. John and Alexander giggled immensely.

 

"That's one to zero!" Alexander reminded.

 

"You good, Thomas?" Aaron huffed, scooping up the volleyball. Thomas replied in a thumbs up, shaking their foot a little. Before he knew it they were back on their feet.

 

Aaron shot the ball into the air, then smacking it over the net. Alexander got in position, squatting and bumping the volleyball back over to Aaron's side. Hercules was getting in position to bump it back over, and then he got side tracked. Hamilton apparently thought this was America's Next Top Model instead of a volleyball game, and tried to make himself seem as sexy as possible. Hercules' eyes were glued to Alexander rather than the rapidly hurtling volleyball. Aaron's eyes widened as the ball approached the sand. Something erratically went through his mind, and he didn't know what, but it sure did motivate Aaron. 

 

Seconds before the ball would hit the ground, Aaron dives to his side, extending his arm toward the ball. By a millisecond, Aaron's hand gets under the ball, bopping it into the air with the tip of his fingers, and making it barely above the net. Aaron lands into the sand, his hip skidding the dusty mineral. The volleyball plopped itself down in the other teams area, signaling that Aaron had won a point for his team. He huffed out a sigh of relief. Was it because that Hercules actually began to look at him rather than the long-haired islander on the other team, or the fact that he'd scored a point on his team, and Hercules witnessed it. Was it both? It was probably both.

 

"Nice dive, Aaron!" Hercules hollered, extending Aaron a hand, to which Aaron giddily accepted. He helped Aaron up, winking as the shorter man dusted himself off. Aaron murmurs a 'thanks' in reply, a wide smile curving his lips as he walked back to his position. Thomas nudged Aaron on the arm, smiling wide as well. Aaron playfully rolled his eyes, and the game resumed.

 

They played volleyball for about an hour, bouncing the ball backward and forward with each other, points racking up on both teams. In the last and by far the most antsy round, the two teams had fought hard, but in the end, Thomas scored the winning point, leading them, Aaron, and Hercules to victory. The three winners cheered loudly, especially Thomas, who was boasting loudly.

 

"Woohoo! Suck it y'all! We won, we won, we woooooooon! Hit me up next time y'all wanna get crushed again! WHOOP WHOOP!" They cheered, dancing around farcically. Aaron giggled quietly, before being scooped up by Hercules, who placed him on his shoulder with ease. Aaron flushed, though not many people could see because of his skin tone, thank god. But still, Hercules just picked him up and placed him on his shoulder like nothing even happened. Either Aaron was that lithe, or that Hercules was just that _ripped._ Most likely the latter.

 

Thomas marched up to Hamilton, smirking proudly. Alexander rolled his eyes and huffed, earning a chuckle from Jefferson. "What? Sore loser?" They mock, snickering a little, and Alexander only smiles in return as three small hermit crabs sidle across the sand.

 

"The only sore one here," Hamilton begins, scooping up the minuscule crustaceans, "will be you." He finishes in a teasing tone. Suddenly, Alexander paces up behind him, and lifts the strap of Thomas' bathing suit, dropping the hermit crabs down his back. Thomas' eyes widen hysterically large, as their head whips to a cackling Alexander. "What did you do? I feel crawling in my bathing suit."

 

"Didn't I say you'd be sore?" Alexander replies simply.

 

Thomas lets out a yelp, as they feel a claw snip their back. Then another, then another, and before they knew it, all three crabs were trying to mangle his spine. Thomas zoomed around the beach, shrieking like a petulant child. John, Alexander, and Marquis were laughing so much they were in tears. While Hercules and Aaron were a little... busy.

 

"Thanks for letting me play with you." Aaron grins, looking down at Hercules.

 

"Oh, no prob. It was Alexander's idea." He replies. Feelings raced through Aaron's mind. What? _Alexander_ invited him over here? Really? Whatever, that wasn't the point. The point was that he was on a sandy beach, with Hercules Mulligan. The scene was perfect for a romantic cliché kiss... rolling waves smacking against each other every now and then, a beautiful, bulging setting sun, calm, smooth sand, and no seagulls in sight. Everything was perfect. He could kiss Hercules right then and there... if he had the courage to do so, that is.

 

"Y'know, we should hang out more..." Hercules' words drift off as he sets Aaron off his shoulder, gazing in his caramel eyes. Aaron coaxes himself to take a step forward toward Hercules.

 

"Yeah, w-we should. Totally." Aaron mentally curses himself for stuttering. Hercules leans in closer, his lips ghosting Aaron's tremulous ones. Aaron's eyes flutter shut as he takes one more step and...

 

"THERE ARE FUCKING CRABS DOWN MY BACK!! THEY'RE SNIPPIN' AND BITIN' AND SNATCHIN' THEIR CLAWS ON MY FUCKING BACK! IT HUUUUUUUUURTS!" Thomas screeches, interrupting Aaron's perfect moment. 

 

Hercules backed up just before their lips could touch, his head whipping to a whining Thomas. Hercules burst out into laughter, just like the other three of his buddies. Aaron faked out a laugh or two, to keep up the act that he was having fun, but then he marched himself over to Thomas, annoyance striking in his eyes.

 

"Thomas. You ruined my _perfect moment! _I was so _close!!_ " Aaron whispers harshly. __

____

 

_  
_"WELL, I'M CLOSE TO NEEDING A DAMN AMBULANCE SO TAKE ME TO THE CAR BEFORE MY BACK LOOKS LIKE A DAMN MAP!!" They complain, much louder than necessary. Aaron rolls his eyes, yet he obliges. Aaron gathers up his and Thomas' bag, pivoting in his spot to wave to Hercules one last time. Hercules passed his laughing fit to wave, then returned to his original chuckling state. Aaron feels a fuzzy warmth in his stomach before he drags Thomas to the car. Aaron then sits him down and plunks the little creatures from his skin one by one, and sighed.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"How bad does my back look?" Thomas queries. "It hurts to lean on the chair."__

___  
_

 

_  
_It looked horrible. Like a tattoo gone wrong. Or like a prisoner wanted to tally up how many days they were in prison on Thomas' back. "Ehhhh..." He simply responds, causing them to groan.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"Let's drive back to Mount Vernon." Thomas groaned, sticking the key in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"Hey Thomas?" Burr murmurs abruptly.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"Yo." They reply, earning a small chuckle from Aaron.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"...Thanks for taking me to the beach." He says, looking at them. Thomas stays silent for a moment before replying.__

___  
_

 

_  
_"You're welcome, Aaron."__

___  
_

 

\-------------------

 

Aaron swung open the door to his dorm room, a smile on his face. "Angie, I'm ba-" 

 

When Aaron glanced around, he noticed at it wasn't Angelica in the dorm, it was his friends. Matthias, James, and Jonathan sat in a circle in wooden chairs. There were two empty seats, one for Thomas and one for himself of course.

 

"Where's Angelica?" Aaron questioned, raising an eyebrow at everyone. Thomas trekked their way over to a chair, gasping when they sat down because of the marks on their back.

 

"Angie went to hang with her sisters for the weekend." Matthias responded before gesturing to the chair. "Have a seat, Aaron."

 

Aaron perched in the croaking chair, a moment of realization filling his head. "Wait, is this one of those interventions where you guys say how you don't know me anym-"

 

Jonathan stood from his seat dramatically. "It's like I don't even know you any more! Where were you the past few lunches? Did you eat lunch in your _room?_ Why? Aaron this is some dude, no need to stand us up for a few days. We were worried sick!" Bellamy finished. Aaron held his head down. Despite Bellamy being entirely too melodramatic about it, he was right in a manner. It was a little rude to spend the past few days practically shunning your friends just because of some guy. 

 

"Aaron, what Jon is trying to say is... why'd you leave? We know it must've felt weird with Herc and everything but spending most of the dorm room wouldn't help either." James says, folding his arms.

 

"...I know. I've been a bit of a hermit lately," Aaron begins. Thomas winces at the word 'hermit'. "and I'm sorry. It was a totally overdramatic and unnecessary thing to do. Hell, Thomas even had to take me to the beach because he was concerned about how much time I was spending in my room. (I had a great time at the beach and I almost kissed Hercules), though that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry." Aaron apologizes, scratching his arm.

 

The three exchange looks, then all three break into a smile. "It's okay Aaron..." Bellamy shrugs. His soft smile then shifted into a curious smirk. "Now, back to the matter at hand. YOU ALMOST KISSED MULLIGAN?" His curiousity earned an eye roll from James and a giggle from Aaron.

 

"Oh my god, It would've been so great if Thomas hadn't interrupted it." Aaron sent a playful glare at them.

 

"Hey, don't start throwing shade. Alexander put hermit crabs down my bathing suit, who _wouldn't_ scream?"

 

"Hamilton did what now?" James' tone darkened, and everyone knew that he meant business. "Show me where he hurt you, babe."

 

"Well it isn't that bad..." Thomas shrugs, lowering their breathing suit. The whole group cringed.

 

"Oh my god... how much did those hermit crabs claw at you?" Jonathan winced.

 

"Your back looks like a painting of Mona Lisa made entirely out of paper cuts." Matthias commented, blunt as ever. The rest of the group just nodded.

 

"Aaron, do you have any band-aids?" James asked, getting up and sauntering to the bathroom to get Thomas some help. 

 

"All I have are some Caillou ones that my 3-year-old sister Theo gave me encase I 'got a boo-boo'." Aaron says, chuckling at the memory. He wondered how Theodosia was doing with his uncle taking care of her. He always could wait to see the adorable little child because of the way her face lit up whenever she saw him. He misses his little sister tremendously.

 

"I guess Caillou will have to do." James says, earning a grumble from Thomas. "There's going to be a bunch of band-aids of a four-year-old bald boy on my back." They groan.

 

"Don't worry hon, we'll get Alexander back. But for now, can we just... talk." James huffs, beginning to lay on the band-aids.

 

"I agree with James." Jonathan chimes in. "Now, how did you end up on a beach with Mulligan inches away from your face?"

 

"Well, it all started with some volleyball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r.i.p. thomas lmao
> 
> tumblr: niksngils


	4. Washington's Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came so late! Longer and more exciting chapters will come in the future! Thanks for baring with me, y'all. :>
> 
> Tumblr: niksngils

After Aaron's stress-diluting weekend, he felt much more perky to go to classes. He zoomed from class to class, impressing his teachers and completing his work before anyone else, while still getting it correct. Everything was as it was, perfect, for Aaron grade-wise until he'd reached Mr. Washington's class. Mr. Washington's class was the _worst._ Not because he was a bad teacher, quite the contrary. It's just that this year biology was exceptionally difficult. It may be because of the 'second year curse' where everything is harder and more stressful, but here's the thing. Aaron's first year biology teacher, Mr. Ness, was extremely easy. His tests were not feared by anyone, and he was just all around an easy-going guy. Everyone was not worried about biology, until people had heard he left, and had been replaced with a much, much, _much_ harder teacher. 

Aaron inhaled and exhaled before entering the class. He took a seat in the second row. Not too far back to show that he was shy, and not too far in the front to show arrogance. He was one of the first one's there, along with Angelica and... Alexander, who sat in the front row. 

As the rest of the students poured in, he saw some familiar faces, like Bellamy, Matthias, Eliza, and... Hercules. They all plopped themselves in the second row end to Aaron, except Eliza who sat next to her sister in the first. Aaron waved to Hercules, who was just a few seats away. Unfortunately, Hercules was playing with his bandana at the time, so he didn't see Aaron. Aaron huffed, turning his attention to the teacher. 

Mr. Washington turned around in his chair, standing up and treading over to the chalkboard. He calmly reached for the chalk, scratching letters on the board until it spelled out 'Insect Project'. 

Aaron wanted to groan out loud. Projects meant partners. Partners meant restless nights hunched over a computer doing all the work because your last partner was a lazy slob who wouldn't do anything, or the other way around. They were a neat freak that wanted everything another way and is impossible to work with. 

"Now, since this is this first biology project of the year, we always have to start with the smaller creatures. Last year you learned all about cells and microscopic organisms with Mr. Ness, so your first project logically would be about some of the smallest creatures on the earth; that being insects. For the project you must give a detailed report on the creature, including how they evolve." Washington began. 

The class nodded, their eyes glued to the teacher. 

"Now, you are going to be paired up in partners..." 

DAMMIT. Aaron knew it was going to happen anyway, but a false sense of hope is comforting at times. And hey, he might be paired with someone not completely unbearable. 

"...I will choose randomly who you're with, though once you're with your partner, you can choose what insect you get, so let's begin." Mr. Washington raised his pointer finger. And suddenly Aaron tensed up. His finger almost felt like a weapon. Like some godly tool that could help determine students suffering or freedom, which it definitely was. Aaron hoped that he wouldn't get stuck with a negligent partner. 

"Angelica Schuyler, and..... Matthias Ogden." 

Matt shrugged, turning his head to Angelica. Angelica also shrugged in reply. They both seemed pretty chill about it, since they had no problem with each other. 

"Hercules Mulligan, and...." 

Aaron was on the edge of his seat. This could be it. It could be another perfect for Hercules to notice him. The last time Hercules needed up with 'studying' they ended up kissing in his dorm room. He would have another chance at it if Washington just called the right name... 

"Elizabeth Schuyler." Washington finished. Aaron wanted to slam a door. Usually he was good at hiding his feelings, though not today. Not only was he _not_ going to be paired with Hercules, he was probably going to be paired with some other lackadaisical person. Unless he got partnered with Bellamy, which would be great since he'd have someone he knew would work and be comfortable talking to. Bellamy would be a perfect partner since- 

"Jonathan Bellamy and Samuel Seabury." Washington declared. 

Aaron clenched a fist under his desk. Great. He was going to be partnered with someone he didn't know nor frankly care for. Aaron rolled his eyes as Washington continued of with the names, until he finally stopped for a moment. Aaron hadn't been picked yet. Which meant he was working... _alone?_ BLESS THE EARTH! Aaron had always worked on projects with a partner, though only a few alone. Of course, those were the ones he enjoyed the most. You know why? He had complete creative control over a project, guaranteeing him a good grade. All the bad things he'd thought about this project and Washington had washed away. A smile begin to unzip his lips, until he'd realized something. 

Alexander wasn't called either. 

"Welp, I guess that leaves Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. You two are partners." Washington huffed, sitting back down in his chair. "The rest of class you get to work with your partners. You may begin now." 

Aaron wanted to smash his head against a wall. Why. Why would the world do this? He was so... flabbergasted with his luck. Of all the people who he would've been stuck with. This... this just perfect. Aaron's smile naturally faded away when Alexander sauntered over to him, a smug smile draped over his face. 

"Aaron Burr, sir. We meet again." 

Aaron wanted to wince at the use of 'sir'. He was going to be sick. He needed to use the restroom. "Mr. Washington, may I use the restroom?'' Aaron raises his hand, trying not to make eye contact with Alexander. 

Washington nodded simply, and Aaron took advantage of his release. He murmured a 'be right back' to Alexander, who's smug smile stayed unwavering. Aaron practically bolted out of the room and down the hallway, swerving into the bathroom, his safe haven. 

"I FUCKING _LOATHE_ GEORGE WASHINGTON'S CLASS!" Aaron yells to himself, thinking that nobody was in the bathroom. 

"It isn't that bad." A voice discloses. Aaron's eyebrows darted upward. Shit. Someone was here. Suddenly, he hears a flush coming from a urinal stall, before someone emerges. 

It was John Laurens. Great. Just what Aaron needed. One of Alexander's little friends. 

Laurens washed his hands briefly before throwing a nonchalant arm around Aaron's slender shoulder. "Tell me your troubles, my dude." 

THIS WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF A PERSON HE WANTED CONSOLING FROM! Though Aaron didn't say it out loud. He simply inhaled, and mumbled out: "I'm fine." 

"Aww c'mon dude, you can tell me," John shrugged, a smile growing on his lips. "Is this about Hercules?" 

Aaron's eyes widened. No. No no no. He wasn't supposed to know about that. I mean, it was natural, practically everyone knew about his massive crush. But he couldn't know. He was Alexander's best friend, and isn't he dating Hercules? "Aren't the four of you... you know... together?" 

John barked out a laugh. "Dude, no. Of course not. Why would you think that?" 

"Lunch! Alexander was gettin' all up Hercules, and-" 

"Alexander? Nah, he's just touch-starved. He likes to cling onto everyone. And kiss them. And say awfully sexual things to them. I mean just yesterday he-" 

"Okay thanks, I don't really need to know." Aaron huffs out, rubbing his temples. No _way_ he needed to hear that. No thank you. "So, I gotta get to class now." Aaron finally said, placing John's hand off his shoulder. "Don't you have classes to go to?" 

"Nah. I just like to hang out in the bathroom until class is over. Besides, it's Mr. Adams. It's not like he'll notice." John snorts, Burr tries to restrain an eyeroll, and heads out the bathroom. 

As soon as the door closes, Aaron pumps a fist in the air. They weren't dating! He could actually flirt with Hercules! Well, he had his suspicious before, how did he not realize this? Hercules didn't seem like the type to cheat on anyone. Either way, he had to tell his friends this. After class, that is. 

Aaron walked back into Washington's classroom, twice more chipper than when he had left. He was ready to take on this project. Even with Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Burr's gonna be so confident in a little while. ;0
> 
> Tumblr: niksngils


	5. Be back in a week!

Hey guys! So, I'm going camping for the next week, and I won't be able to update until afterwards. I'm sorry and when I get back I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!

Thanks y'all!

-Niksngils

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's so dramatic lmao
> 
> hey! did ya like it! if you did, leave a comment and a kudos, and check out my tumblr! Tumblr: niksngils
> 
> the next chapter's coming up and thanks for reading!


End file.
